Quand tu me retiens
by AudreyAmbrose
Summary: Suite de "Quand plus rien ne me retiens". Bucky devient de plus en plus étrange, dangereux, et repoussant. Aura t'il le courage de partager les secrets qui le ronge avec "elle".
1. Savoir

**Chapitre 1: Savoir**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux le soleil me fait mal aux yeux, je me tourne alors sur le côté, et je vois Bucky allongé sur le canapé en face. Il dort paisiblement, rien ne pourrai troubler son sommeil. Je me lève alors en silence et part dans le réfectoire. Où je tombe sur Clint.

-Salut Adelia! ça va?

Je souris en le voyant. Il déborde toujours d'énergie. c'est le grand frère idéale.

-ça te dit de m'accompagner au marché, ce matin.

-Avec plaisir.

Clint me regarde heureux.

-Tu devrais penser à parler plus souvent, tu as une très jolie voix.

Quel beau menteur, je trouve ma voix atroce, mais bon s'il le dit.

Je me prépare et sort donc avec lui.

Le marché est gigantesque, il est rare que je sorte comme ça en pleine ville, et encore moins avec Clint. Habituellement je sort plus avec Bucky ou même Steve et Pietro, ça m'est déjà arrivée. Mais les sorties sont rares. Bruce semble distant ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il a découvert pour moi et Bucky. ça me rend triste, j'aimais tant sa compagnie.

Clint achète quelques tomates et pommes. Soudain je m'arrête devant un marchant. Il vend des prunes, je sais que Bucky en raffole. Je lui en achète alors 4, et remercie le vendeur en me retournant tout sourire mon sac à la main, vers Clint. Mais Clint a disparu.

-Où est il?

Je m'affole, je panique, où est il passé? Je ne peux pas rentrer pour avertir les autres, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Je parcoure à vive allure tout le marché la peur au ventre.

En l'espace de même pas une minute il avait disparu, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Ma respiration s'affole, je ne le retrouve pas, je quitte alors le marché, m'engouffrant dans les rues environnantes. Mais il est introuvable. Je sais qu'il aime bien faire des blagues mais ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître ainsi.

Soudain une main m'attrape au niveau de l'épaule, toute souriante enfin rassurée je me retourne. Mais ce n'est pas Clint. Mon sourire s'efface à la vue d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme sombre, et soudain je vois un insigne épinglé sur sa veste.

Mon dieu! C'est Hydra! Il faut que je m'enfuis! Peut être que Clint s'est fait enlever.

Puis quatre autres hommes sortir de derrière lui. Tous d'Hydra. C'est un piège.

-Adelia...Tu vas rentrer bien gentiment avec nous.

Dit l'homme en me serrant fort les poignets me fessant tomber mon sac de prunes. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis coincée dans son emprise. Il me jette au sol et ordonne au autres de ramener le véhicule.

J'essaye de me défendre de le frapper. Mais il répond et ces coups sont violent, et il me fait terriblement mal.

Quand d'un seul coup une voix horriblement sombre se fait entendre derrière l'homme.

-пусть тихий (Laisse la tranquille!)

Je comprend ce qu'il dit, c'est du Russe.

Puis l'homme est projeté loin de moi au sol, et mon cœur s'arrête alors que je relève la tête et vois qui viens de me sauver une nouvelle fois, Bucky.

Que fait-il ici?

Il me porte alors dans ses bras affichant son bras de métal sans crainte. Il devait me sauver c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Je m'accroche à lui. Mais...

-Clint.

Dis je d'une voix épuisée, ressentant les douleurs partout dans mon corps à cause de coups reçus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est en sécurité.

Me répondit il. Je me demande où il a appris le Russe, sans doute Hydra, mais il n'a jamais voulu me raconter son histoire. Je m'effondre alors dans l'épuisement toujours dans ses bras.

 **xxx**

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis dans le canapé du salon du centre des Avengers. Pietro, posté juste devant moi.

-On s'éveille.

Je fais un geste de la main dans le vide pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais il reste et viens même près de moi.

-Aller calme toi.

Me dit il en me prenant la main, me voyant essayer de me lever tant bien que mal.

-Lâche la Pietro!

-Ho! D'accord Bucky, calme toi je ne la toucherai pas.

Bucky soupira d'agacement et Pietro s'éloigna presque à la hâte.

-ça va?

J'hoche la tête puis me souviens de Clint et panique.

-Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, j'ai retrouvé Clint dans une rue à moitié assommé mais il va bien. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, il est réveillé.

-D'abord je veux connaître ton histoire. Tu connais toute la mienne, mais moi je ne sais rien. Tu n'a jamais voulu rien me dire. Mais savoir que tu parle Russe, ça fait trop de secrets pour moi. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Bucky me regarde étonné presque les larmes au yeux. Il ne veut toujours rien me dire, mais je le forcerai cette fois ci.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Dit moi! je t'en pris.

Je le force et moi même je m'en fais mal. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais la douleur chez lui est dans ses souvenirs et je le sais.

-La vrai question que tu devrais te poser Adelia, c'est pourquoi l'Hydra est venue te chercher!?

Il part alors en colère, je n'ai pas la force de le retenir et le vois s'éloigner.

Je n'aurais pas du crier, je sais pourtant qu'il est fragile. Mais je veux savoir. ça fait assez longtemps qu'il ne me dit rien, alors que lui sait tout de moi. Dans les moindres détails de tout mes souvenirs.

Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'on se prennent la tête après qu'il m'ait sauvée. S'il ne m'aime pas, il n'a qu'a me laisser avec mes problèmes. C'est surement ce qu'il fera un jour.

Je me lève et part à sa recherche dans les couloirs mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, il se volatilise et je ne le reverrai que demain matin, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas où il va, ce qu'il fait. Des fois j'ai bien peur un jour de ne jamais le revoir rentrer.

Je m'assoies alors dans les escaliers pour manger des fruits secs, essayant de reprendre mon calme. Je devrais peut être aller voir Clint pour le rassurer, et savoir comment il va.

je me dirige alors dans sa chambre et le trouve assis dans son canapé un comics à la main tout souriant.

-Tu as l'air en forme.

Il relève la tête et rigole comme un gamin.

-Ou soit tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête et est devenu fou.

Reprit-je amusée.

-Non ça va, et toi. Tout va bien? Ils ne t'ont rien fait.

-Ils ont essayé, et je serai certainement enfermée chez eux si Bucky n'était pas intervenu.

-Tu devrais le remercier alors, dans ce comics...

Tout le reste de sa phrase je ne l'entendit pas... Le remercier. C'est vrai je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pas même par le passé, même lorsque j'ai frôlée la mort. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Est-il trop tard ou est-ce que je le peux encore?

-Alors tu préfère quel camp?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas, je reviens!

Dis je avant de m'enfuir presque en courant dans les escaliers. Il faut que je le retrouve.

Quel imbécile je fais. Je lui demande toute sa vie, et ne prend pas le temps pour un simple merci. Faite qu'il me pardonne. Je dois le retrouver. Et cette fois ci avant demain matin.

Je me précipite dans tout le centre et passe par tous les autres bâtiments...Mais rien. Il doit être sorti en ville.

Je part alors au alentour de la ville et mon sang ne fais qu'un tour, alors que j'aperçois au coin d'une rue un camion avec le symbole du Crâne Rouge.

"Hydra, que font-ils là, il faut avertir Steve."

Mais à ma pensée je vois Bucky surgir de nulle part, et assommer tout les gardes et prendre le conducteur en joug sous son arme, lui hurlant dessus avec un mélange d'Allemand et de Russe que je n'arrive pas à comprendre sous sa colère. Mais l'homme ne répond pas.

Il va lui tirer dessus, il va le tuer, il faut que je l'en empêche. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera.

Je cours alors vers eux et alors que je suis proche, la détonation résonne sourde à mes oreilles et le sang m'éclabousse. Impuissante, devant tant de haine, je tombe à genoux presque en pleure. J'aurai pu empêcher ce mal, ce danger et je ne l'ai pas fait. S'ils m'ont créée pour ça, Hydra, pourquoi je n'ai pas réussie.

Pourquoi?


	2. Impuissant

**Chapitre 2: Impuissant**

Je reste là à genoux, immobile choquée, je ne peux pas bouger. L'homme devant moi gît au sol, le sang coulant de son corps encore chaud.

C'est un monstre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je peux penser ça de lui, mais Bucky, l'homme que je pensais aimer est un monstre.

-Pourquoi?

Ma voix est à peine audible mais Bucky semble l'entendre et tourne son attention vers moi. Il est surpris de me voir là, comme si je n'existais que dans son imagination, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là.

Puis violemment il pointe son arme sur moi. La peur m'envahie et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ces yeux emplis de haines presque noirs me fixant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là! C'est toi que je devrais tuer. Ils t'ont créé pour me détruire! Alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer!

Il va tirer, je sent la mort, elle est forte et ne me lâche pas. Si je dois mourir que se soit de sa main. Il a raison je suis son contraire. Lui détruit, moi protège. C'était une erreur de croire que nous pourrions nous entendre. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, se mélangent au sang de l'homme que j'ai sur moi.

Soudain le regard de Bucky change et redevient d'un doux bleu et ses doigts se relâche de l'arme la fessant tomber au sol.

-Qu'est ce que je fais, ça va pas. Je suis fou. Vas t'en! laisse moi seul!

M'hurle t'il, je fuis alors loin de lui sentant un échappatoire pour ma vie.

Il faut que je l'aide il en a besoin, je le sais. Il m'a bien aidée quand j'en avais besoin. A moi de faire de même. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu tort de tuer cet homme, mais il m'aurai sans aucun doute fait du mal. Mais le tuer de sang froid ainsi. Je refuse de croire que se soit lui, qui l'ai tué. C'est Hydra.

Je me réfugie alors dans une salle d'entraînement au centre et commence des exercices, il faut que je me défoule, je frappe alors du plus fort que je peux dans les sacs de frappes le chagrin toujours présent.

Que faire pour le faire parler? Voudra t'il seulement me reparler? Pourquoi voulait il me tuer? Est ce que Hydra aurai encore du pouvoir sur lui? Ou sur nous?

-Arrête de frapper aussi fort, tu vas détruire le sac, et te faire mal.

Je reconnais de suite la voix et ne me retourne pas, je veux être seule.

Bruce s'avance alors vers moi, et m'arrête mes points en me retenant les poignets.

-ça suffit. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Rien laisse moi Bruce, fait comme d'habitude, ignore moi.

Dis je assez méchamment, un peu trop à mon gout. Et un silence de plomb s'installe entre nous. J'ai peut être étais un peu dur, mais je veux la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans mes pattes.

-Très bien.

Il s'en va, mais par ma culpabilité je le rattrape de justesse par le bras.

-Reste!

Il se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes.

Il se rapproche de moi et part s'asseoir sur le banc en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Comment tu le prendrais toi si quelqu'un connaissait tout de toi, et refuse que toi te le connaisse.

-Tu parle de Bucky?

-Ce n'est pas ma question.

Répondis je en colère.

-Je ne sais pas, essaye de te poser et de parler calmement. Trouver un accord.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai le revoir avec se qui s'est passé.

Le reste de la journée, jusqu'au soir je reste sur le toit du bâtiment principale, je n'ai pas envie de descendre, je n'ai même pas faim, je veux juste le revoir. juste savoir ce qui nous arrive. Savoir pourquoi Hydra est à ma recherche? et connaitre son passé. Peut être que cela vient de là.

Je ne bouge pas, regardant l'horizon disparaître dans la nuit. Je sais qu'il va venir. Il n'aime pas me savoir en dehors des bâtiments.

Soudain une ombre apparaît derrière moi et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est lui. Mais il ne parle pas. Il reste là en silence observant le même point que moi au loin.

Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule de métal, et il ne dit rien. Il passe juste son bras autour de mes épaules.

Qu'est ce qui a bien pu nous rendre ainsi, qu'est ce qui nous a fait aussi mal. Alors que l'on pourrai être bien. Que lui est-il arrivé? Il faut que je lui demande mais avant je dois faire quelque chose.

-Merci.

Je le sent sursauter, et il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais mon regard reste dans le vague horizon qui a disparu. Il m'enlace alors doucement dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas le pousser pour l'instant mais un jour il le faudra bien.


	3. Passé Présent et Futur

**Chapitre 3: Passé Présent et Futur**

-Je sais pourquoi Hydra te recherche.

Je lève les yeux doucement vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

-Ils veulent t'utiliser pour me détruire.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils ça? Jamais je ne les laisserais faire. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Je suis la création qu'il redoute le plus, et vu que j'ai repris le contrôle...Je ne leurs sert plus à rien.

-Moi non plus je ne les sert plus. Et jamais je ne pourrai te faire le moindre mal.

-Tu sais que ça risque de mal finir.

-On se battra.

Je le regarde alors droit dans les yeux, et pour une fois il semble calme. Près à tout me dire.

-Je suis né en 1917. Durant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Mes parents s'appelaient, George et Winnifred Barnes.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, il me raconte son histoire de lui même. Je le regarde surprise et le laisse continuer, l'écoutant calmement.

-J'ai fais la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au côté de mon ami d'enfance, Steve. Bon ok...Captain America. Et avons combattus Crâne Rouge, le créateur de l'Hydra.

Steve est son ami d'enfance, tout deux viennent donc de la même époque, c'est extraordinaire. Leurs destinées ont été écrites ensembles pour qu'ils se retrouvent des décennies plus tard.

-J'ai était capturé par Hydra une première fois en 43. Ils ont fait des expériences sur moi et je suis resté en vie grâce à Steve qui est venu me libérer. Mais en 44 j'ai fait une chute d'un train lancé à grande vitesse dans le vide pour me retrouver dans les montagnes enneigées. C'est là ou j'ai perdu mon bras gauche. Et j'ai survécu à cause des expériences que j'avais eu en 43.

-C'est incroyable, tu reviens de si loin, et pourtant tu est là. Et tu semble vouloir tant être normal. Mais que t'es t'il arrivé après ça?

Je le vois hésiter mais il reprend.

-C'est la partie la plus sombre de ma vie. J'ai étais récupéré par Hydra dans les montagnes. Ils m'ont ensuite fixé mon bras de métal, dans d'atroce souffrance.

J'entend sa voix trembler, je passe doucement ma main dans son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

-L'Hydra m'a ensuite fait des lavages de cerveaux, entraînés au combat et mit dans la glace pour que je leurs servent indéfiniment, dans leurs dessins les plus tragiques. Du nom du Soldat de l'Hiver, un tueur née, à jamais. Et la suite tu l'a connais...

C'est pour ça que Pietro lui a reproché qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ici, il y a quelques jours. A cause des meurtres qu'il a commis. Mais il était contrôlé!

Ce qu'il lui ont fait est horrible, aucun être humain ne mériterais ça. Et dire qu'il a plus de 100 ans aujourd'hui. Si Hydra ne l'avait pas capturé, jamais je ne l'aurais rencontrée.

-Jamais je n'aurai pensée que tu aurais traversé autant de chose.

-Tu est la première personne à qui je dit ça.

-Même pas à Steve.

répondis je étonnée.

-Steve ne sais rien, il connais uniquement les rapports écrits.

Il m'offre sa vie, c'est se que je voulais certes, mais l'apprendre ainsi et d'un bloc. ça me brise le cœur. J'aimerais lui remonter le moral, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Nous restons alors ainsi sur le toit à regarder les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel, en silence. Laissant les douleurs et le poids des années au passé.

Cela risque de mal finir, il a peut être raison, mais jamais de mon vivant je ne lui ferai le moindre mal. Pas même si Hydra se sert de moi.

-Tout ira bien. Tant que tu est là et me protège. Tout va quand tu me retiens. Je le sais.

Bucky me prend alors la main, flatté de mes paroles.

-Pardonne moi pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu es pardonné crois moi. Un coup de folie, ça peut arriver. Et merci pour tout encore une fois. Merci.


End file.
